


parental moments

by vennilave



Series: to build a home [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Levi, Established Relationship, F/M, Glasses Levi, More tags to be added, eren gets roofied, levi and reader just being themselves, reader and levi are lowkey parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennilave/pseuds/vennilave
Summary: a modern au where you and levi both work for the Survey Corps, a non-profit organization with a mission to help the youth of the Underground District.this is a series of moments where you and levi act as parental figures to the new hires of the survey corps.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: to build a home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928311
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. one

Levi had fallen asleep before you for a change. He’s draped over you, face pressing into your chest and hair plastered against your neck. His heartbeat is a steady symphony against yours, nearly pushing you back to sleep but not quite. 

You groan and rub your eyes, suddenly awake and your heart racing. What had even woken you up?

Oh yes. The sound of your phone ringing and cutting through your peaceful sleep.

Your heart is hammering from the sudden intrusion as you fumble over your nightstand to try to find your phone. Levi will certainly wake up and complain- he’s such a light sleeper and you want to curse whoever is calling you at this ungodly hour for daring to wake a man who has trouble sleeping as it is.

It’s Armin calling.

Gently moving Levi off of you as discreetly as you can without disturbing him, you answer, worried that something has happened. He hardly ever calls you, and never this late.

“Armin? Is everything okay?” You murmur, clearing your throat of it’s hoarseness.

The shouting and bustling in the background gives you an inkling to his whereabouts. You can vaguely make out Mikasa’s strained, concerned voice.

“I know it’s late- I-I’m so sorry,” Armin slurs, “We went to a bar, and Eren’s so out of it and we don’t know what to do. I didn’t know who to call, everyone else left-”

“Slow down Armin,” You say, getting out of bed and tugging some leggings on. You splash some water on your face to wake yourself up and grab a hoodie.

You can already see Levi sitting up, eyes narrowed in annoyance before shifting to neutrality.

“Armin,” You say firmly but gently when he starts rambling, “What bar are you at?”

“Um- We’re outside of The Atomic Bar. We can barely hold Eren up-”

“Armin! Listen to me. One of you go back inside and get water for Eren. Make him drink lots of water and make sure he stays awake. I can be at The Atomic in fifteen minutes,” You say and dread begins to fill you.

You can almost predict what had happened, but it doesn’t make it any easier to stomach. The Atomic Bar is known for it’s creepy patrons and you wonder why they chose to go  _ there. _ Armin blubbers his thanks and you tell him that you will call him when you’re close to the bar.

When you turn around, you see Levi pulling a hoodie on and searching for his shorts to pull over his boxers. You walk over to him to fix his messy bedhead and he just shoots you a look.

“You can go back to sleep, honey. I can handle three drunk kids,” You murmur, already knowing he would dismiss the idea.

“And leave you to deal with them on your own?” Levi scoffs.

“You’re sweet,” You grin, kissing his cheek, “C’mon, let’s go. Armin sounded scared.”

Levi brings a few water bottles and snacks in a backpack, just in case, as well as some blankets. You speed through the city, thankful that it’s not as busy as it usually is. After all, it’s nearly 3 AM on a Friday night. Or Saturday morning. 

“The Atomic is so gross. I can’t believe they’re still in operation,” You mutter, “Remember the first and only time we went there?”

Levi isn’t fond of the memory- recalling how you had convinced him to go there with you many years ago and then the night had ended with you nearly getting roofied by the  _ bartender _ no less. He recalls how he had nearly launched himself over the bar to shove his fist into the bartender’s face, but you had held him back of course. The bartenders and most of the patrons were creepy and in cahoots. You both had tried your hardest to get the place shut down, but your complaints had fallen on deaf ears.

He squeezes your hand and looks out of the window.

“I see them,” He murmurs and you hastily find a parking spot.

***

Mikasa is trying to force water down Eren’s throat while nearly shouting at him to stay awake. He has a dazed sort of smile on his face, his vibrant, green eyes glassy and wide. It seems like he’s staring  _ through _ Mikasa and it unnerves her.

“She’ll be here soon. He’ll be fine,” Armin mutters to himself.

“Who are you trying to convince?” Mikasa says dryly and whips her head to Eren when she notices him closing his eyes, “ _ Eren!  _ You have to stay awake-”

Armin narrows his eyes at the two shapes from across the street. He realizes it’s you and Levi jogging towards them and he waves to get your attention.

“They’re both here,” Armin sighs in relief.

“Eren,” You say softly, holding him upright against the brick wall, “I need you to do something for me.”

“Eh?” His eyes are out of focus but he gasps in recognition when he sees you and Levi. 

“ _ Eren _ ,” You murmur urgently, “Drink this water for me. You have to stay awake.”

Levi already has an uncapped bottle of water ready for him and you take it, pushing it towards Eren’s lips. To your surprise, he chugs the entire bottle in one go and you sigh in relief. He gives you a startlingly bright smile.

“Our two captains…” Eren mumbles. He tries reaching for you but misses your shoulder by several inches.

“We should take him to the urgent care,” Levi says, tossing the water bottle into his bag and moving to lift Eren up to take him to the car. Levi lifts him easily and doesn’t bat an eyelash when Eren’s arms flail at the sudden movement.

You nod and gesture for Armin and Mikasa to follow you to the car. The bustle of the bar hasn’t calmed down yet, and you have half a mind to tear into there and demand to know who was responsible. You saw the flash of near murder in Levi’s eyes, too. You know you’re both on the same page.

“Put him in the back. Armin, you sit in the front. Mikasa and I will stay in the back with Eren,” You instruct, hastily opening the back doors.

The pull of fatigue has washed away quickly and is replaced by grim alertness. All you see is the alarm in Armin and Mikasa’s eyes and the haunting emptiness of Eren’s eyes. You’re certain he’s been roofied, but don’t want to jump to conclusions until he sees a doctor.

You gingerly adjust him so that his head is in Mikasa’s lap. You pretend not to see Mikasa brushing his hair from his eyes. 

“Soft,” Eren mumbles.

You would laugh if you weren’t so worried. Mikasa’s dark eyes find yours and you squeeze her forearm reassuringly. Eren curls into Mikasa and holds her upper arm. You make sure to keep an ear out for his soft but steady breaths. 

“Almost there,” Comes Levi’s voice from the front. He meets your eyes in the rearview mirror and you nod at him.

“Have some water and snacks,” You murmur to Mikasa and Armin, “I’m sure it’s been a long night.”

***

The sun is beginning to rise, giving the sky a faint glow before she makes her full ascent by the time you all leave the urgent care. You can tell Mikasa and Armin’s adrenaline is wearing off from their wide yawns. 

The doctor had stated that a small amount of GHB was found in Eren’s system and had advised that he sleep it off and stay hydrated. Your shoulders had slumped in relief but Eren’s eyes were still as glassy as ever. You ruffle his hair fondly before you help them into the car and drape blankets across all of them.

Before Levi gets in the driver’s seat, he presses a quick kiss to your lips and casts a lingering look over you. 

You’re all tired. But relieved.

“Look at the sunrise,” You whisper, lazily looking over to Levi once you’re both in the car. You take his hand in yours and kiss his knuckles absent-mindedly. Pretending you don’t hear the hitch in his breath.

Splotches of oranges and purples paint across the sky, illuminated by the golden glow of the rising sun. It’s a new day, a new morning and you can’t help but smile at it. 

“You’re unusually chipper for being up all night. I know how much you value your beauty sleep,” Levi says dryly, an undercurrent of teasing in his tone.

“Yes, and my prince charming is always there to wake me up from my sleeping coma,” You say, enjoying the twitch of his jaw.

“Shut up.”

You stick your tongue out in response.

***

Levi is tasked with taking Eren to your apartment, while you’re tasked with waking Mikasa and Armin up. You gently shake their shoulders to rouse them, Mikasa’s dark eyes spring open and she nearly headbutts you.

“Mikasa, it’s just me. We’re home. You three will stay with us and sleep,” You say softly.

“No- We’ll be fine,” Mikasa protests.

“Let us take care of you, honey. It’s been a long, scary night,” You say soothingly and she relents, her shoulders relaxing.

Armin starts waking up from his sleep and you offer him a small smile. He looks confused for a moment, before recalling the night's events. With a sigh, he rubs his face and drags himself out of the car.

“Thank you for everything,” Armin says earnestly.

“It’s no problem, Armin. I told you, if you guys ever need anything, that’s what we’re here for,” You murmur, patting his head. The same way Levi does.

“Where are Eren and Captain?” Mikasa asks warily.

“Levi took him inside already, don’t worry,” You murmur, rubbing your eyes, “C’mon. We all need to sleep for a bit.”

***

You hand Mikasa some of your own comfy clothes and hand Armin some of Levi’s sleep clothes to change into. They wash up quickly, just washing their hands and their faces before you usher them into yours and Levi’s bed. The couch isn’t big enough for the three of them to comfortably sleep. 

You’re grateful that Levi had just washed the sheets last night. Levi looks at you and you know he’s thinking the same thing.

Fatigue washes over you after you tuck the three of them in and Levi leaves several glasses of water and a garbage can next to them before closing the door and allowing them to sleep. 

With your favorite big, fuzzy blanket in hand, you gesture for him to join you on the couch. Your eyes are drooping, they’re barely open and he knows you’re barely hanging on to consciousness. You’re both already changed out of your  _ outside clothes _ , as Levi calls them. He draws the blinds all the way back so that the sunlight doesn’t bother either of you.

“Levi,  _ honey _ ,” You say hoarsely, beckoning him to you.

“Yes,  _ sweetheart _ ,” He mumbles and settles next to you on the couch. You both have to maneuver yourselves carefully, so that Levi doesn’t fall off or that you don’t get a stiff neck. You end up sleeping on top of Levi and you try to stay awake until he falls asleep. But with the brush of his lips over your hairline, you’re already drifting to a deep sleep. Your hand curls around the collar of his shirt, your grip barely loosening even as you sleep.

Levi is grateful when sleep comes easy for him, too.

***

It’s about three hours later when you wake up, and you’re surprised to see Levi still sleeping. His grip around your waist loosened in his sleep and his head is turned towards you. You resist the urge to trace the planes of his face and to rake your fingers through his hair, knowing he’ll wake up if you do. You settle on pressing a light kiss to his forehead before getting off of the couch to brush your teeth, shower, and start making a late breakfast for everyone.

You’re quiet and quick as you get ready, eager to throw on fresh clothes after your shower. You sneak in and out of your bedroom and your bathroom with practiced precision.

But you know that it was only a matter of time before Levi woke up. He’s sitting up on the couch, running a hand over his face and through his hair. 

“You’re up before me,” Levi says as you sink into his lap and play with his hair.

“Crazier things have happened,” You roll your eyes. He hums and noses at your neck, enjoying the lavender scent on your skin. Levi tries to kiss you but you turn your cheek.

“There are  _ three guests _ who are currently sleeping in our  _ bed _ ,” You hiss, “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“They’re in  _ our _ home and I can’t even kiss my  _ other half?  _ In our  _ own home? _ ” Levi asks incredulously, “As if I need their permission.”

“They don’t need to-mmmph-” 

Levi cuts you off with a kiss, and really who were you to protest the soft feel of his rough lips against yours? You’re in your own world with Levi, giggling as his fingers skim your skin from under your shirt and squeeze your thighs all while his lips are on yours. He’s about to press kisses down the column of your throat, when he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat.

You send him a glare that could kill him before clumsily climbing off of his lap. Levi looks unashamed, of course.

“Er,” Mikasa says and Levi snorts in response.

“I was just going to-uh, start making food for us,” You say sheepishly.

“Oh, is that what that was? Did you find breakfast in Captain’s mouth?” Mikasa says dryly and your jaw drops in shock.

Your jaw drops even further in shock when you hear Levi laugh. You turn to meet his gaze and he can’t help but laugh again at how horrified you look. 

“Stop making fun of me,” You groan, rubbing your face, “You gonna get up off your ass or what, Levi Ackerman? Go give Mikasa some toothbrushes for her, Armin and Eren. And go check on Eren, too.”

You’re busy, in the process of making a simple but effective breakfast, complete with smoothies made from fresh fruit. You barely notice Levi come out of the bathroom with wet hair, and you definitely barely notice him until he wraps his arms around you from behind. But you immediately recognize his touch and the way he molds into you and you relax. Reaching behind you, you fondly rake your nails in his hair as a greeting.

He pulls away quickly, equally not wanting the three of them to see more than they need of your sweet touches. The familiar scent of his earthy shower gel wafts into your nose, lingering and kissing your skin.

“So domestic of you,” You tease as he sets plates for everyone. Levi shoots you a glare with no real heat behind it and you laugh.

“I’ll make tea,” Levi says, “What tea do you want?”

“Uh. I’m good with whatever you’re having,” You shrug and he nods.

As you finish up breakfast, you bump hips with him and he responds with a flick to your forehead each time. 

“I’ll go check on Eren,” You murmur, lightly scratching his back, in between his shoulder blades.

You knock on your bedroom door and softly tell them that you’re coming in. You hear Armin and Mikasa murmur an acknowledgement. 

“Good morning,” You say with a smile, “Did you sleep okay?”

You look to Eren, who is in deep sleep and doesn’t look like he’s waking up any time soon. You sit on the edge of the bed, next to him and watch his chest rise and fall reassuringly. 

“He just needs to sleep it off,” You murmur and Mikasa and Armin nod, “Breakfast is ready. I set aside some for Eren when he wakes up.”

***

You’re midway through your plate of breakfast when you hear shuffling coming from your bedroom. Mikasa hears it too and you lock eyes with her, heading into your bedroom together. Eren groans, holding his head in his hands. His eyes are focused, no longer glassy and dazed.

“Good morning, Eren. How are you feeling?” You ask carefully, unsure of what he remembers.

He looks confused as he stares at you, and then Mikasa, then back to you. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to remember what happened last night. Mikasa touches his elbow gingerly, and he gasps.

“Eren,” Mikasa says softly.

He looks at both of you with slumped shoulders, helplessness scrawled in his eyes.

“How-why… What happened?” Eren groans, rubbing his temples.

“You were roofied, honey. Armin called me and Levi and I came to get you three and take you to the urgent care. They found traces of GHB in your system-”

“That drink was meant for me,” Mikasa says, voice shaky, “It was meant for me and you drank it. I was watching- the bartender mixed them up. And I didn’t realize until it was too late. It was supposed to be mine.”

“But… nothing happened. You got to me before anything did,” Eren says slowly, “I’m glad it was me, rather than you, Mikasa.”

You see tears in Mikasa’s eyes as her bottom lip begins to tremble and decide that’s your cue to give them space.

***

Armin heads into the bedroom as well once he hears Eren and Mikasa softly speaking. You nod at him and he excuses himself. You stand next to Levi, grasping his shoulder.

“Mikasa said that the drink was meant for her. Not Eren,” You whisper, a forlorn look on your face, “That place is  _ awful _ . Poor Eren. And poor Mikasa. Nobody should be subject to that. Or fearful of that happening.”

Levi runs a thumb over your knuckles and hums, thinking back to the time you had almost been roofied as well. 

“We’ve got to do something about that place,” He murmurs, voice barely above a breath and his grip tightening over yours.

Eren steps out with Mikasa and Armin in tow, looking unsure of himself and uncharacteristically nervous. You offer him a reassuring smile and open your arms for a hug. You rub his back and hold on to him for a few moments longer, hoping he soaks up your warmth.

“Breakfast is ready,” You murmur, “You’re safe here, Eren.”

He nods against your shoulder and pulls away. Levi offers him a cup of hot tea, knowing that it would give him some energy. Eren closes his eyes for a moment and enjoys the feeling of the hot tea warming him up from within.

“Sit, Eren,” Levi says, nodding to Armin and Mikasa.

And so he does.

***

“I’ll drive them back,” Levi murmurs, taking the car keys out of your hands, “Sleep. You’re tired.”

“So are you,” You point out, nudging his shoulder.

“You’re useless when you’re this tired.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, honey.”

Levi hums and pecks your cheek. Armin, Mikasa and Eren emerge with their things, also eager to sleep in their own beds. They thank you once more, for rescuing them and giving them food and a place to sleep. Before Eren puts his shoes on, he abruptly gives you a tight hug and mutters another grateful thank you. You give Armin and Mikasa a hug, and tell Levi to drive safely.

The apartment is oddly quiet once they leave and you start to clean up, washing leftover dishes and sweeping the floors. Armin had washed their dishes without you asking and you hadn’t missed Levi’s neutral expression as he watched. Only you would be able to tell that he was impressed at his initiative. 

His skill in washing dishes was another story, but Levi said nothing.

You quickly clean up the kitchen, humming a song you can’t remember the name of as you do so. You laugh to yourself as you recall the first time Levi had complimented you on your cleaning. It held the same weight to you as him calling you pretty, to be honest. Once you finish up the kitchen, you head to the bedroom to fix the sheets and pillows and straighten out the blankets. 

You decide to change into a grey muscle tank and bike shorts, getting even  _ comfier _ if that was possible. Your legs carry you of their own volition and you find yourself tucked into your side of the bed. You had been sure to shake the sheets out and fluff out the pillows, as you and Levi always did on the occasion when you had guests over. Levi prefers to wash the sheets right after anyone other than you or him sleeps in them, but you’re just so  _ tired. _ And he had just washed them recently.

You welcome sleep with open arms.

***

The car ride back to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin’s apartment building is quiet but not uncomfortable. Mikasa had recently moved into the same building as them, opting for a single bedroom apartment.

They’re all lost in their own thoughts for the moment and Levi casts a glance at Eren. Eren is staring through the window, chin in his hand and green eyes swimming.

“Oi,” Levi says, “It’s not your fault. Armin called us in time. It’s not your fault that people are so shitty.”

Levi pointedly looks at both Mikasa and Eren when he sees a flash of guilt on Mikasa’s face.

“Just don’t go back there. We’ve had bad experiences there, too. It’s a fuckin’ shame they’re still open…”

“Yes, sir,” All three of them chorus.

Levi says nothing the remainder of the drive, leaving them to their own devices. He arrives at their apartment building relatively quickly, unlocking the doors for them to exit.

“Oi,” Levi calls from the driver’s seat once they’re standing on the sidewalk, “We have your back. Sleep well.”

They nod at him with small smiles, tittering noises of gratitude and Levi waits for them to go inside.

He relaxes in his seat as he drives home, thoughts filled with nothing but you.

***

Levi calls your name softly, unsurprised when he’s greeted with silence and a pristine kitchen. He’s not particularly tired, but he wouldn’t mind joining you for a nap. He’s certain he’ll find you in bed, under a mountain of covers.

His suspicions are correct. He washes his hands and climbs into bed next to you, aware that you’re half awake. You’re a light sleeper, like him. Or maybe because of him.

Reaching out to touch his face, you curl into his side and wrap an arm around his waist. Your lips press against his neck, a breathy sigh of his name escaping you. 

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Levi murmurs.

“Everyone okay?” You ask, voice hoarse with sleep.

Levi hums and rubs your waist from under your tank. Your eyelids feel like cinder blocks and you’re unable to keep them open. And how can you- when Levi is so warm? You sink your cold toes into the spaces in between his bare calves before shutting your eyes.

He kisses your forehead and watches you, as the scent of lavender and wood lulls him to sleep as well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based off of a series of asks i received on tumblr (@vennilavee) about sasha, connie, and jean showing up drunk at levi and oc's house. enjoy!!

One of the many things you and Levi had in common was your love for true crime documentaries. You had taken to ending your nights with whatever was on television, or with whatever was on the many streaming services that you had a subscription to.

Levi complained often (along with you) at how there were a million and one streaming services these days- what was the point-

_ “To burn a hole in our bank accounts,” You scoff. _

_ “There’s gotta be a way to stream this shit for free,” Levi groans. _

_ “I bet one of the new recruits knows,” You muse, “Maybe Armin or Jean...” _

“ _ We can figure it out ourselves,” Levi huffs and you roll your eyes. _

It’s been days and weeks of your nightly routine and you’ve become creeped out enough late at night that you’ve taken to triple checking the locks and the windows of your house every few hours. And tonight is no different.

“Hey,” Levi says, pulling you into his side reassuringly, “We’re  _ fine _ . And even if we’re not. I’m here to protect you.”

You’ve been waking up at every small noise during the night- the wind whistling, the house settling, leaves rustling outside. Usually, he’s the light sleeper but these days… These days it’s you. And he can tell it’s starting to take a toll on you. You’re tired during the days when you don’t get a good night’s sleep, the bags under your eyes deepening.

“That’s nice,” You murmur, “But I think we need a baseball bat. Or three.”

“And what do we need  _ three _ baseball bats for?” Levi asks flatly, “Let’s stop with the documentaries so late at night. Would a home security system help?”

“Maybe…”

Levi puts you to bed so  _ good _ that night, but you still come home with three baseball bats the next day.

***

“Levi,” You mumble, shaking him awake, “Levi, did you hear that?”

It’s 2:40 AM and he’s already awake and throws the sheets off of him to get out of bed. He heard it too, the rustling, the loud footsteps and the jarring sound of knocking. You can’t tell if it’s coming from inside or outside and your heart is racing too fast for you to discern the origin of the noises.

He internally curses himself for not installing the home security system yet.

“Stay here,” Levi murmurs, pressing a kiss to your forehead, “I’ll be back in a few minutes-”

“What!  _ No _ ,” You protest fiercely, leaping out of bed and pulling your new baseball bat from under the bed. While you’re at it, you slip a pair of shorts over your bare legs and Levi rolls his eyes at you.

“Take your time, it’s not like we’re about to get robbed. Do you want to put your makeup on, too?” Levi snorts.

“Oh, yeah, good call. Tell them to wait for me to contour-” You roll your eyes and pinch him, “Is this a  _ joke _ to you-”

He quickly shushes you by pulling you into his side and squeezing your hand as he quietly heads downstairs to the source of the noise. You can’t help but press your face into his shoulder nervously, while peeking with one eye open. Gripping his upper arm tightly, your nails pressing into his bicep, you whisper for him to be careful when he looks through the peephole of the front door.

You hear a chorus of laughter,  _ drunken _ laughter and Levi sighs irritatedly. He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

“You gotta be shittin’ me,” Levi grumbles.

“What? What is it?” 

“Take a look for yourself,” Levi says, “It’s Connie, Jean and Sasha.”

You throw the door open and are greeted with three drunken fools with beaming smiles on their face that don’t seem to falter when they see your baseball bat.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” You murmur, rubbing a hand over your face, “I thought we were getting robbed. I fuckin’ thought we were getting  _ robbed _ , Levi.”

Levi subtly squeezes your hand and brushes his lips over your temple to quell your nerves. He sends a scathing look to the three troublemakers standing on the porch, without a care in the world.

“May I ask what the  _ fuck _ you three are doing at our place of  _ residence _ at  _ three _ in the morning,” Levi says flatly.

“Yes! Yes you may,” Jean grins and winks at Levi.

It draws a surprised laugh from you.

“Wha’ had happened was…” Sasha starts with a bright smile.

“Our phones died and we kinda… forgot where we live,” Connie shrugs, not even bothering to look sheepish, “Besides, remember, you said! If we ever had to hide a dead body, you’d help us!”

“Please do  _ not _ tell me that there’s a dead body to hide,” Levi sighs.

“We have your numbers an’ addresses mem’rized,” Sasha says, batting her eyelashes at you innocently.

That immediately pulls a wave of affection through you and you match their smiles in intensity. Levi doesn’t have the heart to tell you not to encourage their antics.

“I can’t believe you remember our address and not your own,” You mumble, pulling them in for tight hugs, “Come inside. You three are troublemakers.”

“Really?” Jean asks, his light brown eyes wide.

“We gave you our address and phone numbers for a reason,” Levi rolls his eyes, “It’s cold, get your asses inside.”

The three of them file inside in a straight line, looks of glee etched in their faces. 

“Take your shoes off, please,” You request as you shut and lock the door behind you. Levi doesn’t miss you glancing at the locks twice just to make sure.

“Do you have-”

“Yes, Sasha, we have food,” Levi says, already heading into the kitchen, “I’ll give you some if you don’t spill.”

“How will you know I won’t spill until you give me food?” Sasha asks and you stifle a laugh.

You follow Levi into the kitchen after making sure that they’re comfortable and hug him from behind, your face pressed in between his shoulder blades. You yawn widely and kiss the back of his neck lightly.

“Can’t believe I thought we were going to get robbed,” You mutter, “Instead we have three drunk kids in our house.”

“I believed it for a sec, too,” Levi says, “Honestly, I would’ve preferred getting robbed to having three drunk kids in our house.”

You laugh into his shirt and swat his shoulder playfully. Levi flits around the kitchen with you at his back, warming up food and filling up glasses of water for the three of them. He can tell that the adrenaline is wearing off and that you’re getting sleepier and sleepier when you cling to him, always touching him even when he’s so close to you.

Peeling off of his back, you give him a sleepy smile and take two plates out to the dining table. Sasha immediately jumps up, abandoning whatever conversation she was in with Connie and Jean and sits in front of her plate.

“My mouth is watering,” Sasha moans, her stomach grumbling.

“Oi, get it together,” Jean chastises but sits next to her, “Food’s not goin’ anywhere.”

“Thanks Captain,” Connie grins, pupils still blown from alcohol, “And  _ Missus _ Captain.”

“Missus? Who you callin’  _ missus _ ?” You say, struggling to keep your face straight, “Maybe Levi’s  _ mister _ -”

Levi rolls his eyes and listens to you bicker with Connie, and then Jean joins in before both of them start to tease you in good fun.

“So all three of you show up here with dead phones? Do you guys all share one brain cell?” You ask, “Usually it’s Jean, but I see that you decided to leave it at home tonight…”

“Hey!”

“Don’t be so  _ mean _ …”

“...”

“What if something happened and you didn’t know how to get in contact with anyone?” You chide lightly, “Be more careful. Last thing we need is my three favorites getting in trouble-”

“Your three favorites! Ha! I knew it,” Jean says, bumping fists with Connie.

“That’s not what I meant,” You protest weakly, “You’re all my favorites-”

“It’s alright,” Sasha says with wink, “Your secret’s safe with us.”

You look to Levi for help with wide, dark eyes and he shakes his head for the millionth time that night. 

“You three know better,” Levi says sternly, “Going out and getting drunk enough where  _ none  _ of you remember your address and none of you have a working phone amongst the three of you? What the hell were you thinking?”

“Oh, live a little, Captain,” Jean says airily, ignoring the flabbergasted look from Sasha.

“‘Sides, we remembered our address. We just wanted to see if you’d let us in,” Connie says smugly.

“The idiots who cried wolf,” You mutter with a smile and they all protest indignantly. 

“Can’t believe you were about to beat us with a baseball bat,” Jean mutters.

“I thought we were being  _ robbed _ -”

“If we were robbing you, we’d be  _ inside _ the house, not outside-”

“Are you kidding me, Jean?” You groan, smacking your forehead with your palm for the fifth time that night, “I’ll keep that in mind next time we get intruders at 2:40 AM.”

“Do you get intruders at 2:40 AM often?”

“Don’t fuck with my beauty sleep, Kirstein,” You say, pointing a finger at the three of them accusingly.

“You don’t need any beauty sleep, ma’am,” Sasha says without missing a beat, “Captain thinks so, too.”

“Are you hitting on my girlfriend  _ for _ me,” Levi deadpans.

Sasha only shrugs, finishing off the last spoonful of food in her plate. Connie takes all three of the empty plates to the sink, or he tries to. Levi stops him and pulls the plates from him and quickly washes them.

“You can sleep on our couch tonight, it’s already late. We have some extra chargers, I plugged them in over there,” You point to the corner of your living room, “We’ll bring out extra blankets and pillows.”

You know Levi is cringing at the thought of outside clothes on the couch, so you offer them some freshly washed pajamas of yours and Levi’s. Levi leaves water for them on the coffee table in case they wake up in the middle of the night and  _ finally, finally _ brings you back to bed with him. You peel your shorts off and slide into bed with him, already curling into his side.

“Can’t believe them,” You mumble sleepily, but fondly.

“Oh really? I can,” Levi snorts.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” You reply with your eyes closed, “And don’t wake me up before nine.”

The next morning, after Sasha, Connie and Jean leave, you and Levi work on installing the new home security system in your house and at your insistence-

_ “Fine. You can keep those fuckin’ baseball bats.” _

**Author's Note:**

> idk!! i thought it would be fun and cute to see how reader and levi act as the new hires parental figures at different moments in time. i know nobody asked but here i am lmao. i know we headcanon that levi doesn't like PDA or showing affection in front of people but I COULDNT RESIST. also my tumblr is vennilavee, so check me out there too.


End file.
